The electronic devices such as smartphones or tablets may be connected to various external devices. Such an electronic device may be connected to an accessory device or a USB storage device to transmit and receive signals for executing various functions.
A connecting device such as a cable or a gender may be used to connect the electronic device to an external device. The connecting device may match corresponding pins by connecting connectors of different sizes.
The connecting device according to the related art may directly connect two data pins to one data pin to form a separate branch line (or stub). In this case, the branch line may be a separate signal route and may cause problems such as recognition errors or connection defects when signals are transmitted and received.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.